Call Me
by Just-Saranna
Summary: She told him she would come when he called her, but she never came and he gave up. Now on his deathbed, he tries again, hoping for a childhood memory.


Disclaimer: The song "The Call" belongs to Regina Spektor and Chronicles of Narnia and all its characters and plot belong to C.S. Lewis

_I'll come back when you call me. _

Those were childish words, he knew now. Those words were a falsehood as much as they were a hope. He had only been thirteen at the time, but he had been infatuated with the High Queen of Narnia. He had not seen her as such, however. How could he when she was in a child's body of only thirteen years? Oh, he knew that she had years of experience over him. He could not forget when she kept reminding him. Even as she was leaving, she told him so.

I am 1300 years older than you.

He had blown her horn every night for weeks, wishing for her to return to him. Weeks turned into months, and he was forced to give up on his childish fantasies. His duties as King called to him, and eventually he stopped using the horn. He put it in a glass case on display for all of Narnia to see. To remind them of the past that could become the future; of the past that _had_ become the future.

Three years passed, and he met up with Lucy and Edmund once again. Nothing of Susan was mentioned, for which Caspian was oddly grateful. Afterwards, he eventually got married and had a child and was happy. Susan no longer filled his thoughts. He scarcely thought of her.

Until now.

He was dying, he knew that. His son was by his bedside, but that didn't seem enough, not anymore. He reached out to clasp his son's hand.

"Rillian," He whispered, his voice failing him.

Rillian leaned forward until his ear was by his father's mouth so as to hear what his father wanted. He squeezed the older man's hand to let him know he was listening.

"Go to the throne room...get the horn." Of course Rillian knew what horn his father was talking about, although he knew not why his father would want such an item. He did not voice any question, however, he merely nodded and stood.

"Of course father,"

--

When Rillian came back his father's eyes were closed. Fearing he had taken too long, Rillian rushed to the bed.

"Father," he gently shook his father's shoulder, giving a relieved sigh when the aged man opened his eyes.

"Here is the horn," he said, delicately placing the horn in his father's hands.

He watched as his father blew the horn, which let out a majestic sound unlike the sound any other horn he ever heard make. It sent shivers up his spine, and Rillian could not help but stare as the air at the foot of his father's bed shimmered.

--

Susan narrowed her eyes as she stared up at the night sky. She felt as though something was misplaced, that she should be somewhere. Perhaps it was part of the grieving process, as she has just lost her whole family. A thought passed through her mind right then, a memory she had long buried deep inside her.

Narnia

Why she was thinking of such a fairytale place was beyond her. She did not wish to remember as that place brought back so many hurtful memories.

Caspian

When the air started to shimmer around her, she got the sensation that she was being pulled somewhere, being called.

--

He watched as the air shimmered and she appeared before him. Her face was hardened, so unlike when he last saw her when she was full of youth and innocence.

"Susan," He whispered, and her eyes focused on him.

Her eyes widened for a second, but then softened and she relaxed. There was sadness around her, as she walked up to the side of his bed that Rillian was not on. She delicately took his hand in both of hers and pressed it to her face. She kept her eyes on him, not closing them or looking away.

"Hush, Caspian," she spoke in a quiet tone, her voice gentle. "You can let go now."

She took one of her hands and put it on his forehead.

"I am here."

He closed his eyes, bliss overcoming him. He felt his son take his free hand and gave a squeeze of reassurance. He knew his son could handle whatever came at him. He also knew that Susan would be there to guide him, to teach him. He didn't know how he knew; it was a feeling so deep inside him that he could not explain it even if he wanted to.

Aslan would not send her away again.

I am glad I came back.

He gave his final breath and slipped away, comforted in the thought that she was there with him.

--

"Caspian,"

He turned, in a younger body of a thirteen year old, and found her standing there in all her grace. She was in that beautiful white and blue dress that complimented her eyes so wonderfully. She smiled at him and he grinned, running at her and gathering her in his arms, swinging her around.

_Now we're back to the beginning. _

The End


End file.
